Fox in the Game
by Shawn129
Summary: Naruto defeated Obito but at the cost of his entire dimension. Izanagi ordered him tossed him back after he created a new world. In a world where he is better than any other man around him in all ways that count, watch as Naruto play the game.


The Shinobi Alliance watched in shock, and horror as they're savior 17 year old Naruto Uzumaki hunched over clutching his torso screaming in pain,

The 4th Shinobi War had been a Rollercoaster, with their fallen brethren and ancestors being revived and the Gedo Statue becoming the first and original Biju that proceeded to wreak havoc on them, a feeling of relief had washed over everyone when Naruto used a seal he found in Uzushiogakure, and sealed the Ten Tails, Obito Uchiha, and the reanimated Madara Uchiha into himself they had been cheering for him when he suddenly froze and collapsed screaming

Sasuke Uchiha, along with the revived 4 Hokage arrived to see Naruto, and Sasuke's hand gripped his sword tightly as Minato rushed to his son

"Naruto!" Minato flipped Naruto onto his back and examined his seal to see it glowing angrily quickly looking it over his eyes widening when he saw it was the seal Kushina said her father had fashioned that was to be the predecessor to the Reaper Death Seal, "Don't fight it Naruto, accept the power." Minato said gently, before he looked up to see Sasuke over him with his sword in midswing

With cold eyes he quickly decapitated the bastard, when Naruto's eyes shined a bright white, and he screamed in a duel ethereal tone and a flash of white was all anyone saw,

All throughout the cosmos, the white light obliterated anything in its path, leaving nothing, before a blue flame appeared and began to grow as energy began to circle around it till the energy took the shape of Naruto

Amateratsu, Shinigami, Izanagi, Izanami, Susano, Tsukiyomi, and Inari appeared in a burst of energy surrounding Naruto

"Was this supposed to happen?" Tsukiyomi asked

"No, he was supposed to achieve his dreams and settle for the Hyuga girl, and somehow become a deadbeat father." Shinigami said with a snort

"What do we do with him?" Inari asked petting Naruto's whisker marks

"Throw him back." Izanagi said getting raised eyebrows

"Back where? The entire dimension is gone." Amateratsu asked

"I'll create a new world, and when the time is right, you will put your child of prophecy back in play." Izanagi said before he left

Amateratsu looked at her remaining family "Let's begin." getting nods they all looked to Naruto

Eons passed as Izanagi created a new galaxy, and didn't give out chakra but magic. The world didn't have biju, but they'd have Giants, Witches, Wargs, and can't forget the Dragons, and White Walkers.

First step was giving Raegar of House Targaryen the crown prince of the seven kingdoms a twin. Minato of House Targaryen who would go to be fostered by Jon Aryn, at The Vale and befriending Robert of House Baratheon and Eddard of House Stark.

Minato would become the strongest, most respected and compassionate man known in the seven kingdom. Known for being a leader and a prodigal warrior.

He would met his soul mate Kushina of House Uzumaki A faceless woman, a great beauty and formidable swordswoman, and goddaughter of Tywin Lannister. House Uzumaki originates from a small village in the Shadow Isles, where they're warriors wield magic, and swords better than any other, before one of their members who befriended a Lannister swore an oath of fealty, and friendship

Madara Uzumaki, and his sworn brother Tywin Lannister had slaughtered House Reyne at Castamere and House Uzumaki took over the castle. The House sigil of a 9 tailed Fox on a field of fire.

House Uzumaki, was sadly slain by Kushina's older brother Itachi a member of the Kingsguard at the age of 12. Itachi a duty driven man, carried out the order and killed himself after, not being able to live with himself.

The two soul mates, Minato and Kushina married secretly and had a child Naruto of House Targaryen, with Ned, Robert, Oberyn Martel, Cersei, and Tywin being the only ones to know of the union and product of it

A year later the Rebellion began, when Robert's betrothed and Ned's sister Lyanna was presumed kidnapped by Raegar, and Ned's father and elder brother were burned alive by the Mad King, Minato surprised everyone by siding with Robert, and Ned although it wasn't much of a surprise since Minato hatred for his father was well known when the man beat his father to a inch of his life after hearing how his mother was raped,

Minato and his friends would win the Rebellion, but Minato would die sadly in the battle with his brother Raegar, taking a blow meant for Robert.

Robert swore to Minato that day, that his son Naruto would be safe, but he wouldn't carry the Targaryen name, he would carry his mother's name, his mother who would sadly die protecting her best friend Cersei Lannister, when The Mad King sent soldiers to take her hostage to get Tywin's help after repeated messages for the Old Lion to crush the rebels went unanswered

Naruto grew up in Kings Landing. under the care of Cersei who had admired, loved, and respected his mother

Robert was supposed to be helping but he was a miserable drunk, and whoremonger, losing his beloved Lyanna, and one of his sworn brothers seemed to have done a number on the man, who ordered those who knew of Naruto's Targaryen heritage to swear an oath of secrecy, and reveal it to no one not even Naruto on the penalty of death.

Currently, a 11 year old Naruto was packing in his room in the Red Keep, as Cersei watched him "Are you sure I can't make you stay?" Cersei asked

"I'm sure, I want to travel, and get stronger on my own." Naruto said smiling as he turned to her before walking up "Then I'll return, become your personal guard and steal you from Robert."

Cersei laughed at that, before she pulled Naruto into a hug "I was a rotten little thing before I knew your mother. She taught me many things, I owe her my life. If something happens to you, then I would have failed my only true friend. Be careful out there please."

"I will." Naruto nodded with a smile

Naruto left the Red Keep, and got a horse, before he road for Winterfell, he had made a stop in Highgarden for food and rest, he stayed for a week at the invitation of House Tyrell, he wasn't an idiot his status as ward of the Crown was well known, and that he'll be the next lord of House Uzumaki officially when he returned brought vultures and he knew Olenna Tyrell was a vulture no matter how many stories she told of his mother

Her granddaughter Margaery was her little protégé, there was the same look in her eye as all the other girls that threw themselves at Joffrey the desire to be Queen of the Seven Kingdoms.

Loras was a sword swallower, to his disgust after seeing the boy leave a closet with another boy, if the boy wanted to swallow swords he should do so in the comfort of his own room, but Naruto didn't say anything as it wasn't his place. Loras wanted to be a sword choker let him be a sword choker.

2 days before Naruto left Highgarden, he lost his virginity to Margaery. It was obvious however that her grandmother had put her up to it, and while the act was fun, Naruto had no plans of being used as some political pawn by anyone

It took 2 weeks to get to his destination, Winterfell was larger than the Red Keep, though the town outside was far smaller than King's Landing, and every tower hung a direwolf flag.

Riding toward the entrance of the town, he saw the Stark family were there to meet him

Ned Stark stood in the middle, with his eldest beside him. Robb who was 11, Lady Catelyn, who stood on the other side of Ned Stark, a beautiful woman in her early twenties who was holding the hand of their daughter, Sansa, who was 10 years old, and there other daughter 8 year old Arya Stark

"Um, are you Lord Eddard Stark?" Naruto asked getting off his horse as Ned and Catelyn looked at Naruto in shock at how much he looked like Minato, it was almost enough to bring a tear to the man's eyes

"Yes, it's been a long time Naruto. The last time I saw you, was when you were a baby." Ned said with a small smile

"You were also friends with my mother?" Naruto asked getting a nod from the couple

"Yes, good friends. Come, let's get you settled in." Ned said

There was a feast to celebrate the arrival of Naruto, but after a week, Naruto would attend lessons with Robb and Jon for the first part of the day and then they"d have time off for the rest, with the occasional interruption from special events, like a visiting lord. Ned taught Naruto about honor, swordsmanship before sending him to Maester Luwin for studies on History and numbers, and he'd join Catelyn in prayer a few times a week

Naruto befriended all of the Stark children, even Jon, but when the Greyjoy's rebelled against the crown, Ned who had just welcomed another son left, with his squires Robb, and Jon along with some soldiers to contain the threat leaving Naruto behind in charge of Winterfell

Being the Lord of Winterfell was boring, all of it consisted of paperwork, and listening to Maester Luwin drone on about crops and The Wall, after doing his duty Naruto went to train well into the middle of the night.

Walking toward his chambers, Naruto was thinking of getting a sword, maybe even finding some Valeryn Steel to use. As Naruto walked he paused when he heard a gasp from Ned, and Catelyn's room and after hearing another, and thinking she was on danger he burst into the room with his dagger drawn

"Lady Catlin are you alri-" Naruto paused when he saw Catelyn naked as she had been pleasuring herself

Catelyn sat up with a gasp as she covered herself "Naruto! What in Seven Hells are you doing?"

"S-sorry, um I heard noises and I thought you were in trouble." Naruto apologized as he with great difficulty turned his eyes away

Catelyn looked at Naruto and gasped when she saw a bulge present itself in his pants before he bowed and ran off

For the next 3 days, Catelyn and Naruto would exchange awkward pleasantries, and sneak glances at each other, with Naruto remembering her mature body, and Catelyn remembering the outline of Naruto's cock that looked to match her husband's own

After Naruto skipped another prayer session, Catelyn waited for nightfall and went to his room,

Naruto was laying in bed, he didn't sleep so well as it was either dreams of doing certain things to Catelyn, after seeing her naked he couldn't get her out if his mind, he even went out to Winter Town and unleashed his lust on some whore named Ros who to his surprise wouldn't take the money

or dreams of an older version of himself fighting people he's never met, with a voice calling him to come find it in what he discovered was the Shadow Isle which were abandoned now with whoever ventured into the land never being seen again

Standing up, he decided to go for a midnight dip in the hotspring, walking to the door Naruto was surprised when he saw Catelyn there

Stepping back, Naruto asked "Lady Stark, what are you doing here at this time of night?"

Catelyn walked into the room and closed the door behind her "You've been skipping our prayer sessions."

"Yes, um, I didn't think it would be appropriate what with the awkwardness between us." Naruto said

"What happened shouldn't get in the way of your faith." Catelyn said

"But how do I focus on my faith when in your presence all I can think of is claiming you as my own?" Naruto asked causing Catelyn to blush and smile

"We sate your lust." Catelyn said taking off her coat showing her nude body to Naruto who gasped as he looked at her full nude form "Until Ned returns, I will teach you how to please your future wife."

Naruto immediately grabbed Cat and kissed her, causing her to moan as she fisted his hair while he gripped her ass, as they fumbled with his clothes while heading for the bed, before he was a naked as she was and she stepped back and looked at the cock that stood longer than her husband's

"Wow, they used to say that the men of House Uzumaki, were the best in all of the known world, a boy of 13 summers has the cock of my husband, and he's still growing." Catelyn thought as she fell back into the bed with Naruto above her and she gasped when she saw his eyes had become blood red with 2 black dots in them around his pupil

Caressing his cheek she smiled smiled at Naruto who dived forward, hugging her close and sucking her right breast while his hand came up to play with her left. It felt amazing to suck her nipples, as his inhibitions began to fade, Naruto started switching breasts, sucking on one then another

Catelyn pulled back, looking down at the sheen of saliva from the unknown prince's enthusiastic sucking and flipped them over before she kissed down his body and wrapped her hand around Naruto's 6 inch cock and ran her tongue up and down the cock a few times before taking it in her mouth, moaning at the taste that assaulted her. Her tongue massaged his cock inside her mouth, rolling over it and relishing the flavour.

Naruto gasped and moaned as Catelyn's mouth worked on his cock. Her technique was different from Margaery's, and Ros, better as it seemed Catelyn was doing things she couldn't do with Ned as a woman of her statiom

Naruto was right in her assessment as Catelyn played with Naruto's cock in ways an honorable man like Ned never wanted, it would probably surprise him to learn that she and Ned never did oral, just missionary.

Catelyn gave the tip a kiss and took it into her mouth, and heard Naruto gasp, and it didn't hurt her confidence that he was enjoying it too as wet slurping sounds began to fill the room as Catelyn really got into it, the only moment she took it out of her mouth was when to press her mouth against his ball sack and sucked on them, before swiftly putting it back into her mouth

After a few moments Naruto groaned as he started shooting his load into her mouth, grabbing her head and holding it still as he came inside it

After she'd swallowed him, he let her head go as she pulled back, replacing her mouth with her hand. "Delicious," she said, licking her lips to get all of it. She hadn't been able to get all the way down, and looked on in wonder as his cock didn't even begin to wilt. "Are you ready for more?" She asked

Naruto grunted before he grabbed the MILF and flipped them over before taking her legs and opening them wide before he guided his cock to her slit pressed against it. She looked in his eyes and nodded and he thrust his hips forward.

They started at a slow and steady pace, Naruto moaning as he thrust into Catelyn's warm, wet pussy. Her breasts rolled back and forth on her chest, he lowered his head and started sucking her nipples again, making her moan which filled him with pride, and greed

She couldn't believe how good this felt, to have a cock ravishing her insides, better than Ned had ever been, perhaps it was because Naruto was a little bigger, or perhaps it was the taboo, of the situation that she was cheating on her husband and his boyhood bedroom

"Oh yes, Naruto," she moaned as he increased his speed and power, her breasts bouncing more and more as he pounded into her. She clutched at him as she cried out in pleasure. "Oh yes. I'm cumming!" The feel of her tightening around him was and Naruto groaned as he shot his cum inside Catelyn's wet pussy.

"That was...Amazing," Cat said, looking up at him with a smile, before she gasped as she was turned on all fours and Naruto leaned on her back and kissed her neck

"I'm not finished with you yet." Naruto said nibbling on her ear, before Cat moaned and her eyes rolled into the back of her head when Naruto entered her from behind, and held her tight as he began to thrust

For the next 6 months Naruto and Catelyn would have sex, all over Winterfell, anywhere and anytime they could, and Catelyn soon found herself revealing to Naruto who his father was, which Naruto was confused on how to feel about, he never cared for the Targaryen family much, and to hear that he was one of them was a bit shocking.

Ned would return with all his men and a new mouth to feed a political hostage Balon Greyjoy's last son who would be living with the Starks, while Naruto would be leaving in a week, he and Catelyn had one last go before he did so.

Naruto traveled to Castle Nightfort the original headquarters of the Nights Watch that was abandoned, and spent 6 months there, where his dreams began to get more vivid with actual lessons of Chakra, coming through from different perspectives, in one he was called Ashura, another he was Madara, and in another he was Minato.

When he awoke he followed the lessons and awoke his own Chakra, before to his shock The Stranger who his people called The Shinigami appeared and announced that since he awoke his Chakra it was time to began his training, after explaining that he was currently experiencing his second chance at life, as even though he didn't die during his first go around he had screwed up the plans put in place for him for his future.

For 6 months all day everyday Naruto was taught in the ways of chakra, hand to hand combat, and swordsmanship

During his seventh month, he climbed the wall, and spent 3 months surviving beyond it, seeing the White Walkers, and meeting a wildling girl named Ygritte, he slept with her of course but she got it in her head that he was going to join them in their pursuit to get beyond the wall, when he said otherwise she put a few arrows in his back. Little Bitch.

His obsessions with Red heads would be the death of him, so far he's bedded 3 of them.

After getting back over the wall, Naruto ran to the nearest port which was 4 days away at White Harbor, and boarded a ship to the Shadow Lands

Stranger's Temple, Shadow Lands

13 year old Naruto walk through the village seeing women with weird masks covering their faces, that didn't approach him but kept watch as he walked into the Temple of the Stranger, walking toward the altar Naruto flinched when the doors closed and a cold breeze swept through

"You've arrived." an old man said (Death from Supernatural)

"Shinigami?" Naruto asked getting a smirk from the deity

"It's time we start your training, in earnest." Shinigami said before Naruto's senses went haywire and he quickly jumped to the side when a large bo-staff slammed in his place, as The 5 Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village stood behind him

"Dad?" Naruto asked surprised looking at Minato

"Their minds aren't there Naruto. I only brought their bodies and abilities back with them, you will spend the next years here fighting strong warriors from your time. Begin." Shinigami said

Naruto's eyes widened when he was suddenly kicked by Tobirama, and Minato who teleported to him as Tsunade came from above with her leg extended "Shit!" Naruto yelled

Boom!

For the next 5 years Naruto trained under legendary Shinobi, and Kunoichi in the ways of the ninja, the death god had gifted him a nodaichi made with an indestructible metal that stood almost as tall as he did, he called it Red Death, since it was completely red with an all black pommel, and during his 2 year employment with the Golden Company, Naruto got himself a pair of Valeryn Steele bracers, and when he turned 18 he decoded it was time to head back to Kings Landing.

297 AL, Kings Landing

Naruto walked through the streets of Kings Landing, with a black cloak that hid his identity from the masses, as he made his way to the arena

The day of the tournament in honor of Joffrey Baratheon's 15th nameday had come to Kings Landing. Lords and dignitaries from all of the 7 kingdoms had come to be seen or have their knights participate in the tournaments and win some fame and fortune.

Kings Landing was filled to the brim as the inns and brothels were being filled to the max. The pavilion and ground where the tournaments would be held was large enough so that all three tournaments were together.

The archery tournament was held in a small area with an elevated platform and targets set up a few meters away. The melee tournament was held in a large circled off area. The area was large enough so that several dozen knights could fight and there would be enough room with a wooden fence and gate surrounding the area so no fight spilled into the stands. The joust took up more of the space since it needed to be large enough so that the horses had enough space to gallop.

The first tournament was archery and that wasn't going to start for another few hours. Some of the knights and squires who were participating had arrived early as the stands were still empty. The pavilion over looking the archery tournament was where the high lords and the royal family would sit and watch with the comfort of shade and servants to bring them food and wine. King Robert was already there, sitting in his chair and guzzling his wine. Cersei sat to his right with her son Joffrey, next to her. 13 year old Tommen Baratheon and 14 year old Myrcella Baratheon sat next to Joffrey with Jamie Lannister, a member of the Kings guard and their uncle standing guard.

Other high lords and people of importance were sitting on the pavilion, including the Hand of the King, Jon Arryn. He took his place next to Robert with Ser Barristan next to him. Tywin sat next to him, with Mace Tyrell next to him with his son and daughter Loras and Margaery. Master of Coin Petyr Baelish was there as well, along with Stannis and Renly Baratheon. The high lords were just relaxing in the shade, enjoying wine and talking before the tournament started.

Tyrion Lannister was sipping some wine and looked at Little Finger who was writing some notes down in a little book. "Lord Baelish, I don't suppose your betting pool for the tournaments is open?"

"Of course, Lord Tyrion. Care to place a wager?" Baelish asked as Tyrion had a servant get him another cup of wine.

"I would. 100 dragons would be enough." Tyrion said.

"On which tournament. The archery, melee or joust?" Baelish asked.

" I'll bet on my brother, Jaime to win the joust, and The Mountain to win the melee." Tyrion said.

"Well, then I'll have to bet on the mountain to win the joust instead, Lord Tyrion. The Mountain hasn't lost the joust yet." Baelish said.

"Yes, but this is the first time my brother is participating." Tyrion said as he got his wine cup and took a sip

"I'll get in on this bet. I bet that the Hound wins the joust." Renly said as Petyr wrote it down

"Very good, Lord Renly." Baelish said.

"Your grace, would you like to place a wager?"

"No. These tourneys have gotten dull, we always have the same winners." Robert said

"Ser Barristan, Clegane and Lannister are the best knights in all the Kingdoms." Baelish said.

Robert grunted and finished his wine before he got another

With Naruto

Naruto had stayed out of the archery, and joust sections, as those seemed boring, he stood in the waiting area set up for the people participating in the melee competition. Naruto glancefaround and like before with the archery competition, everyone was glancing at him, mystery knights hadn't participated since the Knight of the Laughing Tree.

Naruto looked around and saw that there was a lot of people, roughly around 200 people who had decided to enter. They ranged from sell swords to young knights and squires. Naruto even saw the Mountain being strapped into his armor by several squires.

The big oaf may be the last one he would fight against, he could already feel his blood pumping just as a trumpet sounded off, signaling the melee was about to start.

Everyone stood up and made their way into one of the 8 gates that led into the large fighting arena for the melee competition. The melee was set up on a large circular field with a large wooden fence separating the fight from the crowd, and a surrounding trench near the fence. This kind of melee fight was different from most. The large circular field where the fighting would take place had 8 dividers set up on a system that allowed them to fall and rise from the ground. The dividers separated the participants into groups to shrink the numbers down into 8 combatants, who would then fight it out to decide the winner. Killing was expected in this kind of tournament and it happened. Being killed is one way of losing the competition, another is being force into the trench near the fence. If a participant is forced out of the main circle and into the trench near the fence, they were disqualified.

Naruto walked into one of the 8 sections with other warriors. The gates behind them closed and they saw that the dividers were tall enough to keep someone from jumping into another section but small enough so that people from the pavilion could still see everything. Naruto walked away as from everyone putting space between them and himself

"Hello, we have a mystery knight." Jaime said standing beside his sister as everyone focused on the man in black

"Been a long time since one of those participated." Ser Barristan replied getting nods

"Why is he standing away from the others, is he a coward?" Joffrey asked

"Only one way to find out." Robert said before he stood up "The Mystery knight gives your king bad memories, I have a knighthood and my weight and gold for whoever brings me his head! Start!"

Immediately eyes snapped to Naruto who sighed before he pulled out his nodaichi

"That's an odd blade." Tywin muttered

"It is quite long." Kevin nodded

Naruto watched as the men headed for him, before he quickly split a man in two at the torso,

Another man with his sword in midswing was decapitated as Naruto's blade slashed through his in his neck, another man rushed Naruto with a war hammer, but Naruto stepped into his and slammed his shoulder into the man's chest causing him to fall back, but his chest was cut open on his way down

Seeing more men coming for him, Naruto leaned back from a slash, and kicked the man in the gut sending him flying across the battlefield, as he caught a lost shield and backhanded a man with it, and tossed it sending it into the neck of a man on his flank

Walking forward, Naruto ducked under a slash and stabbed a man through the chin, and he spun around a slash, before he stabbed a man in the heart, and ducked low when the man he dodged early tried him again, before he step up, and split him in two

Ducking under a charging man, Naruto grabbed his sword arm as it passed over him, and placed his leg behind the man's own as he had the man slash another knight, and turned around with the Knights arm still in his grasp as he slashed the man from shoulder to hip,

Naruto caught another man by his arm and gripped him by the back on the neck before he kneed him in the gut, and quickly Naruto twirled the man so that they were back to back as arrows came flying at him and killed the man, before Naruto leaned to the side when a spear meant for his back but his cloak at his bicep, spinning around Naruto kicked the man in the arm causing him to release the spear, as he turned and parried the sword of another man, and before doing the same with another man, as he ducked under another slash and flipped a man over his shoulder. Naruto stepped on the man's neck, as he blocked the two swords that were swung at him before he spun the spear between his fingers and slit the throat of one, and reversed said spin and stabbed the other man in the head

3 men charged at Naruto who tilted his body to the side as arrows flew at him and took the men out, before 2 more men rushed him but Naruto cut through 4 arrows heading for him and caught 2 arrows, and threw them at the men causing the arrows to go through their heads, before Naruto turned to the archers and with a swing of his sword a burst of wind skewered them

The trumpet sounded off again, before the dividers fell, as Naruto saw the mountain was all that was left

Everyone was watching Naruto in shock "He is very skilled." Tywin said

"He might be, but The Mountain will kill him." Baelish smirked

Naruto looked at Ser Gregor and spun his nodaichi flicking off the blood on it, just before Gregor was over him with his sword coming down, and quickly he parried the blow with a grunt, the two begin to repeatedly strike each other with Naruto's cloak being cut and Naruto managing to cut the Gregor's leg, before they locked blades and the Mountain began to use his size to his advantage, but Naruto responded by punching Gregor in the gut then the jaw, sending him stumbling away and the force of it sent Naruto's and Gregor's swords away, before Naruto ran toward Gregor who turned to him with a roar, but Naruto kneed him in the chin, causing him to go stumbling back to the ground but he quickly scrambled to his feet as Naruto walked for him, and in his hands now spun 2 tri-prong daggers causing everyone who recognized the weapons eyes to widen as Robert, Tywin, and Cersei stood up

Gregor swung on Naruto who ducked under the swing, before he leaned his underbody back from a jab, as he slashed Gregor's torso but his armor protected him, so as he followed through with his attack, Naruto kicked him in the face, sending him sliding across the ground,

The huge man made to get his sword but Naruto who jumped after him came down hard and slammed his foot into Gregor's head causing his body to go limp

Stepping back, and off the Mountain, Naruto retrieved his sword and looked at his ripped cloak before he took it off, as golden blond spiky hair was shown to the people, people old enough to remember couldn't help but think of one person in particular with that shade of hair and style minus the ponytail that ended at the middle of Naruto's back

"Winner! Naruto of House Uzumaki!" Robert yelled laughing boisterously

Naruto finally looked up as cheering started while the women blushed as they looked at the gorgeous man, who waved with a wide grin

Later

Naruto was being congratulated by everyone before Cersei walked up and hugged him tightly "Oh I've missed you." she said blushing slightly as she felt his muscles under his shirt

"Told you, I was coming back." Naruto smiled before Robert walked up

"Naruto, ah you were amazing, almost reminded me of someone." Robert nodded as he and Naruto shook hands "Where have you been, Ned said you left for the wall, but The Night's Watch never reported you being there then I hear you boarded a ship for the Shadow Lands."

"Yeah, I had stayed in one of the abandoned castles, before I went to train in the shadow lands, and found my families ancestral sword." Naruto said causing everyone to remember the blade he welded earlier "I joined the Gold Company after, then headed here when I was done with my training."

"Yes, you've become a great fighter. I'll knight you in the morning."

"No need, your grace. I've already agreed to be Queen Cersei's bodyguard like my mother before me." Naruto said causing Robert to frown

"If you say so." Robert said as he looked at Naruto for a moment before he walked away, he couldn't look at the boy long before remembering his sworn brother that died for him

"Personal bodyguard?' Cersei asked with a raised eyebrow

"Well if I'm going to steal you from Robert, I need to be close don't I?' Naruto asked causing Cersei to laugh before the two went to enjoy the feast

 **Finished**


End file.
